<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Understanding Love by KatlnnRotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907742">Understanding Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato'>KatlnnRotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Letting the Humans Fuck the Gods One More Time, Just for the Hell of It [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Record of Ragnarok (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Justice, M/M, Platonic Romance, but there's only one idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For two people who wish, more than anything, to be able to meet once again, the afterlife is a real handy place. But now that both of their wishes are fulfilled, what's the next step?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack the Ripper (Record of Ragnarok)/Heracles (Record of Ragnarok)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Letting the Humans Fuck the Gods One More Time, Just for the Hell of It [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Understanding Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FINALLY <br/>this took way to long, but this is what you get when you start writing for a pairing which hasn't finished being fully fleshed out and have to redo everything because of how drastically their relationship changes</p>
<p>Anyways, this takes place in the same universe as my Sasaki x Poseidon work. The only thing not explained in that work that you should know about is the use of titles, which are basically feats people did before or after death, as currency. There are titles applicable to all situations and certain titles which are worth more in certain situations, like a title having to do with alcohol will be worth more when trying to buy alcohol.</p>
<p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heracles landed in some strange afterlife once he was killed by Jack the Ripper. It was nothing he was promised, but then again, he didn't know much as a God because of his status as a former human.</p>
<p>He had learned plenty about godhood and the different Gods outside of the Greeks, but he had never questioned anyone about the afterlife because he never thought he would end up there. Yet he had been killed, hadn't he? And by the ultimate evil of all things.</p>
<p>But Jack the Ripper, to Heracles, was just a man. Just a human who needed saving. A human who had done the seemingly impossible and killed a God. Sasaki Kojiro before him had proven that possible, and Jack had only affirmed that. Heracles applauded the strength of humans, encouraged it, so part of him was proud of Jack for killing him.</p>
<p>If Sasaki Kojiro had spat in the faces of Gods, then Jack the Ripper had gave them a swift punch to finally wake them up out of their delusions. For that, Heracles smiled upon him. Part of him wished he could've lived to save humanity, but the minute Jack stood up again, half conscious on wobbly feet, Heracles knew he wasn't needed.</p>
<p>Humanity didn't need a God to help them win. They could do it by themselves, because they were strong. Stronger than anyone could realize.</p>
<p>But Heracles didn't have the time to think about such things now. He needed to figure out his current situation and where he was so that he could understand how he would have to live from now on.</p>
<p>A couple feet from where he landed was a town with tall buildings which were fairly aged and plenty of people roaming around. Heracles questioned if these were truly humans or some other human-like creatures.</p>
<p>He went up to one, a middle-aged man who leaned against a post at the entrance with a shovel in hand. He looked to be some kind of farmer in his rags with a grim-covered face.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, sir," Heracles called out to him politely, trying not to look intimidating. The man looked up at him."Where am I?"</p>
<p>The man straightened up, looked to his right where Heracles dropped down and saw the fresh hole in the ground which was already being covered."Ah, you're new here, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I just dropped down."</p>
<p>"I see. I see." The man scratched his head."Well, this is the afterlife. Not much else to it, though this is only a waypoint, one might say. A final chance to right yourself before truly entering the realm of the dead meant for you."</p>
<p>"A final chance?" Heracles questioned."Are you saying this is a second life?"</p>
<p>"Kinda." The man shrugged."Your bodies dead, since you don't age or need to eat or anything, but you can still get hurt, feel pain, and die. The difference is that when you die here, you're entering the afterlife meant for you originally based of whatever religion you do or don't believe in. Did you know there were multiple Gods?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." What a silly question to ask an actual God.</p>
<p>"Well, let's say based on the God or religion or whatever you believe in, that when you die you are reincarnated. So, you die, you're sent here, and then you die again. Instead of coming back here, you are instead reincarnated like originally intended.</p>
<p>"There are some folks who don't believe in any God, so they will be sent to the afterlife they've envisioned. Whether it's a good afterlife or bad one are all decided based on your previous life, but that can change depending on what you end up doing in your time here. If you were destined for heaven when you first arrived here and ended up doing some nasty shit, then you could vary much end up in hell once you're killed a second time."</p>
<p>Two deaths. Heracles had thought one was enough to judge a persons actions, but it seemed like this afterlife was forgiving enough to give people a second chance. He had never thought of such a possibility and warmed to the idea quickly. Like this, everyone had a chance to be saved.</p>
<p>Heracles then paused. Then what about Poseidon who died as he did or Sasaki Kojiro and Jack the Ripper who were already dead?  If they weren't yet dead here, he may be able to meet them. He just hoped Poseidon wasn't killing a bunch of humans at random right now.</p>
<p>"Do people tend to stay here long?" Heracles asked the man.</p>
<p>"In this afterlife? Of course!" The man nodded."That's why towns are built and people even have jobs. There are some who have been here for a thousand plus years and never intend to leave."</p>
<p>Heracles knew what he was to do from then on. It was his duty to bring about justice in the face of evil, so he would continue on his quest to do just that. The humans here had a chance to be saved. They could all reach the pleasant afterlife they have always been promised.</p>
<p>Mind made up, Heracles faced towards the future as he continued to speak to the man leaning against the post. He would begin his quest, and maybe even look for Poseidon, once he figured out everything there was to know about this world. But before that, he would need to acquire a weapon.<br/><br/></p>
<hr/><p><br/><br/>[Humanities Protector] was one of the strongest titles Heracles was given. It helped him greatly on his quest to gain a weapon and other various purchases. Because of the reasoning behind his purchases, he could buy everything he wanted without worry.</p>
<p>The only thing that worried Heracles as he moved forward was the loss of his left arm. His balance was off because of it and he wasn't sure how he would fight moving forward.</p>
<p>As the man at the gate explained, the arm he lost from battle didn't regenerate or close like his other wounds because of the time span in between the injuries. It wasn't bleeding or hurting, but it was gone. Apparently, this was a rare phenomenon that happened to a few people who entered the afterlife. There were theories, but no real explanation behind it.</p>
<p>The rest of Heracles' body was the same, though, except for a few new scars. The most prominent were the two in the middle of his chest directly where Jack's hands were once imbedded into him. The killing blow.</p>
<p>Heracles stopped thinking there, deciding that he needed to pick a destination and a plan before getting lost in pointless thoughts. So, he walked and walked and walked throughout the town he had dropped down in and then promptly stopped.</p>
<p>You see, unbeknownst to Heracles, it was currently 3 pm. And to the ever prompt, ever timely Jack the Ripper that meant it was time for his afternoon tea. It was an occasion he simply could not miss even with how much he wished to find Heracles and greet him in the afterlife.</p>
<p>So this meeting, in the end, was a surprise to the both of them. An unexpected, joyous meeting. One could akin the feeling as to that of two old friends or longingly departed lovers meeting for the first time in years. It had that much of an impact on the two of them.</p>
<p>Heracles had noticed him sitting leisurely on the patio of a chic cafe sipping a cup of tea with the elegance and divinity of an English gentleman. He, of course, had no idea what a chic cafe was, though.</p>
<p>A sensation blossomed throughout his entire body, starting from the two marks in the center of his chest. The piercing, absolute feeling which he had felt upon his death was nothing in comparison to the life blossoming throughout it at this moment. He hadn't realized what he had been missing in his hollow chest or what his concern behind his lost arm truly meant. These emotions were fresh and completely new to Heracles.</p>
<p>Yes, that's right, he didn't know he was in love. Heracles loved humanity. He loved humans and he loved his godly siblings, but Heracles had yet to experience romantic love until this moment. The God hadn't realized that in that moment, during their battle, his heart had been pierced by more than just Jack the Ripper's hands. It had been pierced by cupid's arrow of love.</p>
<p>So what did Heracles think about the feeling currently swarming throughout his chest? Of course, like an idiot, he thought about reuniting with his brothers after a long battle and linked it to that feeling. The long awaited meeting between old friends.</p>
<p>"Jack the Ripper..." Heracles mumbled with wide eyes as he stared upon his figure.</p>
<p>Jack, as if hearing him, smiled. You see, unlike Heracles, he had enough experience to know this was romantic love. No, it was just that he couldn't think of it as anything else. There was no possible way it could be anything else. His heart was beating much too fast for it to be.</p>
<p>Jack in a single, innocent motion, waved at Heracles. His posture was relaxed, welcoming, and waiting. So, Heracles walked over to him with a bright smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Long time no see," Jack jokingly greeted, standing up from his chair to greet him properly.</p>
<p>Heracles, in Jack's joyous surprise, pulled him into a giant hug. He was even lifted off the ground as he was squeezed with a monstrous might. Perhaps Heracles didn't know he was in love, but he wasn't one to go against his heart. So if it was screaming at him to give this man a hug, then that's what he would do.</p>
<p>"Long time no see!" Heracles responded in kind, getting one last rib-cracking squeeze in before dropping Jack back safely on the ground."When did you get here? It hasn't been that long for me."</p>
<p>"Time flows differently here in comparison to the over-world, so I probably didn't arrive that long after you," Jack responded, straightening out his clothes. His hat and monocle were adjusted and he was back to looking as pristine as before."Please sit while I finish my tea. We have all the time in the world now, after all."</p>
<p>Heracles looked awkwardly down at the small seat across from Jack, yet didn't think twice and sat down across from him. His newly crafted weapon was placed down next to him, propped against the table.</p>
<p>"I see you have found a weapons smith," Jack noted at the sight."I assumed you would."</p>
<p>"It didn't feel right without it," Heracles responded."I know that this afterlife is meant to be more peaceful. It's everything I wished for humanity, a second chance, but—"</p>
<p>"Humans cannot be so easily trusted." Jack sipped his tea."For you, who loves humanity, you must know most of all how colorful and eccentric humans can be. Someone who hates someone can fall in love with them, or someone who was deemed a monster can fall into a sweet, innocent love..."</p>
<p>Jack casually slipped his monocle off his eye. He wanted to see that brilliant, beautiful color of Heracles' once again, but he wouldn't deny he also had an ulterior motive. He figured that after they met again they would hug, talk, and confess their undying love for one another, yet Heracles didn't look like he was anywhere near such a conclusion to their story.</p>
<p>So Jack's reason for taking off his monocle was also in confirmation. And certainly, Heracles still held a love for him and a love for humanity.</p>
<p>"Why'd you take off your monocle?" Heracles asked."Can you still use that power even in the afterlife?"</p>
<p>Jack's brow furrowed and smoothed. He put his monocle back on."No reason."</p>
<p>Jack, in this short moment, had quickly realized that Heracles did not understand the true meaning of their relationship. So what would Jack, who had the object of his affections in front of him, do at such a time? Jack did not want these pure, fragile feelings to be trampled over, but he didn't want to use them as harsh, convincing words of an ultimatum.</p>
<p>So, with that brilliant, ever-planning mind of his he thought up a plan. It involved his desires, inner pleasures, and longing daydreams. He would make Heracles fall into an even deeper love. A love so strong and bold that Heracles couldn't mix it up with any other feeling. That romantic type of true love one only read about. That undeniable, absolute feeling of eternal love.</p>
<p>Heracles looked to the side as the people of various time periods mingled about in harmony."Anyways, I guess it just seems too good to be true."</p>
<p>Jack laughed."I thought the same when I first arrived here. It was all a bit too much. But you'll see soon that the only thing other than physical difference that's changed is how true people are to themselves. If they want to get drunk, they will. If they want to run around naked, then all the same. That's the only way to get strong here, after all."</p>
<p>"Oh, I heard of that." Heracles looked back to him."I think that guy said something like 'In the afterlife, only honestly can manifest strength'."</p>
<p>"Exactly." Jack nodded in agreement and took another sip of his tea."That's why, right now, you must truly be a force to be reckoned with, Heracles."</p>
<p>Heracles' eyes widened and his heart pattered awkwardly in his chest. <em>Why?</em>, he wondered, yet the only sound that answered him was Jack's previous words and an unending mantra of the man calling his name over and over again.</p>
<p>That was the first time he had called him by name.</p>
<p>"But I do feel bad about your missing arm," Jack continued."So, in an act of goodwill, would you let me purchase you a new one?"</p>
<p>"What?!" Heracles jumped up, everyone around them looking at him briefly."You can do that?!"</p>
<p>"You saw it when you got your weapon, right?" Jack made a motion with his hand just as the man at the weapons shop had done when recreating Heracles' weapon from nothing."It's not like you can get your exact arm back, but since people do tend to enter here without a limb or two, some very well made replacements can be made and function wonderfully."</p>
<p>Jack smiled up at him and Heracles sat down dumbly. Humanity was truly amazing.</p>
<p>"So, what do you say?" Jack asked. He wouldn't deny his nervousness because, to him, this was the beginnings of their date. A date Heracles had no idea about it. It would be truly sad if he was rejected now.</p>
<p>"Sure. As long as you have a title strong enough to pay for it, that is."</p>
<p>Jack smirked back at him."Who do you think you're talking to, love? I've killed a God, you know."</p>
<p>Heracles looked back at him sheepishly. He was, it was safe to say, speechless. "Love", Jack had called him. Someone like him, of all people. It was odd.</p>
<p>"Well then, shall we go?" Jack asked, sitting up as he finished his cup of tea.</p>
<p>Heracles looked up at him, then shook it off with a smile."Yeah, let's go."<br/><br/></p>
<hr/><p><br/><br/>Jack the Ripper knew when he reached the afterlife once again that if he could wish for one thing, it would be to see Heracles once again. But he was uncertain and, perhaps it was correct to call this emotion fear, because he didn't want his theory around this wish to be wrong. He wanted to meet Heracles in the afterlife. He wanted them to fall in love and be shrouded in that beautiful color once again.</p>
<p>He had rolled through a barrage of emotions during Ragnarok when he was sent back, yet here he was now, watching the man he had agonized so much over knock over a shelf of wears because of his stupidly large frame. Love was truly such a strange emotion.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry," Heracles spoke to the shopkeep, turning around to assess the damage only to knock over more things littered around. At this point, it was Jack's fault for deciding to bring such a large man into such a tiny shop. But the amount of things littered around in the first place was equally unpleasant.</p>
<p>"Ah, sorry," Heracles said again and Jack saw that he was getting ready to bend down and cause even more damage before the shopkeep stopped him.</p>
<p>"Just stop moving!" they shouted, halting Heracles' movements."I'll clean everything up, so just sit there in the corner and wait!"</p>
<p>Heracles was a bit stunned, yet did what they said. There was nothing much else he could do in such a situation, honestly.</p>
<p>"Here, I'll help," Jack offered with a kind smile, aiding the shopkeep in picking things up off the floor."It's me who brought him here in the first place. It's only fitting of a gentleman."</p>
<p>"Thanks," they responded as they finally finished the cleaning."You said you needed a forearm, correct? I can only assume it's for your friend over there."</p>
<p>"Yes, that's correct," Jack responded before Heracles could."Just a replica is okay, right?"</p>
<p>Heracles nodded."Just having two hands again would be nice."</p>
<p>"Alright." The shopkeep nodded."And what title will you be using?"</p>
<p>"We'll be using one of my titles," Jack spoke to them, slipping a glove off his hand and showing his palm to the shopkeep as words appeared on it."[God Slayer]."</p>
<p>The shopkeep's eyes widened slightly at the sight. They then nodded off."Payment received. If you would..."</p>
<p>They spoke to Heracles, hands outward and asking for his arm. He showed them what remained of it. They promptly grabbed both arms, starting from the base and slowly working their fingers downwards as if copying his full arm and use it to create a new forearm. That was probably exactly the case.</p>
<p>"There, all new," the shopkeep spoke, backing away."Please don't destroy the shop on your way out."</p>
<p>It seemed they wanted the two of them out of there as quickly as possible. So, Jack and Heracles quickly said their thanks and left the shop. The minute they were outside, Heracles held out his once missing forearm and clenched and unclenched his hand. It was really back.</p>
<p>Amazing.</p>
<p>"How does it feel?" Jack asked curiously, peering at the hand.</p>
<p>"Just as it did before I lost it," Heracles responded with a grin."Humans really are amazing."</p>
<p>"It is wonderful craftsmanship indeed..." Jack stepped closer to Heracles, a single gloved hand out in front of him."May I get a closer look?"</p>
<p>Heracles stared down at him, noting the inquisitive look on his face and agreeing with a simple nod. For some reason, he felt tongue tied. Usually it was easy for him to respond to others, so why was it becoming so difficult when Jack got so close to him? Heracles feared it may be some unconscious reaction to Jack because he did technically kill him. Perhaps some part of him just couldn't relax because of it.</p>
<p>Jack reached his hand out, lightly wrapping his fingers around Heracles' new wrist. His other hand came over to move along his arm, turning it about to get a look at every possible angle and crevice. His hands were gentle, incredibly gentle. One may easily compare it to someone admiring a freshly bloomed flower.</p>
<p>To Jack, this was an act of equal parts seduction and genuine curiosity. He was wondering if there were any blemishes on his new skin—which there were not—and also wondering if Heracles had yet to realize what he was feeling was love. Most of all, though, in that moment he was extremely elated. He was able to give back the arm which he had cut away from the body of the man he had fallen in love with. What was there not to be happy about?</p>
<p>And as happiness freely moved through Jack, Heracles' happiness seemed to be blockaded. Not from his own self, but from his own stupidity. He felt himself grow hot at Jack's touch, at the way his skin twitched under him, and was only thinking of the complexities of such feelings and not the simplicity of his own. The touch didn't frighten him or repulse him.</p>
<p>It made him want more.</p>
<p>"You could feel it better if you took your gloves off," Heracles said before any thoughts of stopping himself for saying such a thing entered his mind.</p>
<p>Jack looked up at him, one of his eyes obscured but the other showing a look of not only shock but a hidden desire to do just that. They then narrowed back down."How kind of you, Heracles, but I'll have to refrain for now. There's a couple other places I would like to take you before night hits, if you'd be so willing."</p>
<p>"Of course!" Heracles replied with a grin, pushing back what he was just feeling as Jack dropped his arm once again."You've been here before, so I'm sure there's still a lot I need to learn, too. Take me to all the best spots, Jack!"</p>
<p>Jack smiled back at him. It was genuine. He hoped Heracles realized as much."It's a date, then."<br/><br/></p>
<hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>It's a date, then.</em>
</p>
<p>Heracles, in his stubborn foolishness, didn't realize how true that was. In the first place, during his time on Earth, people didn't go on "dates" per say. Courtship was much different between their respective times and Heracles, though he watched humans continuously throughout the passing centuries, still couldn't grasp such a concept. Basically, the words trying to be conveyed here are thus:</p>
<p>He's never been on a date before.</p>
<p>And:</p>
<p>He doesn't realize Jack's version of "It's a date" means in the romantic sense.</p>
<p>Jack took him to different buildings and shops in the unnamed town they were in, all the while explaining to him the various things he may not know about this world. This particular town was designed to mirror something during Jack's era, so there were a few pieces of technology that boggled Heracles' mind.</p>
<p>Even in the face of all these new things, Heracles was not discouraged. His bulking form did give him a few dirty looks from shopkeepers, but he wasn't put down. He smiled and talked to everyone he met with the same ounce of respect as the last. If Jack didn't know him any better, he may have thought it was all an act. But no, Heracles was simply a good person, unlike Jack who used pleasantries as a means to fulfill his own criminal desires.</p>
<p>But to the ruthless ex-murderer, that was the past. He had to make it the past. To continue earning this Gods love, affection, and acceptance, he needed to change himself. He had found the color he desired most in this world, so he wouldn't kill anymore. There's no possible way he could. Plus, it would make that color glow all the brighter and last all the longer.</p>
<p>"Have you ever had cake before, Heracles?" Jack asked him as they exited yet another one of the many buildings in town.</p>
<p>"Cake?" Heracles questioned, brow scrunching up as he thought about it."No, I don't think so. I haven't eaten many sweets in the first place and I never had the luxury when I was still human."</p>
<p>"As I expected..." Jack mumbled off."It seems we'll have to change that today. How about I take you to one of my favorite confectionaries and we pick you up something before we head to our last stop?"</p>
<p>"Sure!" Heracles gave him a huge grin."Lead the way!"</p>
<p>He sought to ignore the strange beat of his heart and the curling of his stomach. Something about Jack's words displeased him and caused him sorrow. He knew this for sure: He didn't want to leave this man once the night began. It was still far to early for them to part ways.</p>
<p>Heracles realized then that he feared if they parted that he may never see the other man again. He, more than anything, knew he didn't want that. There was too much to talk about, too much to learn. Too much good in the man who was said to be the ultimate evil, Jack the Ripper. Heracles didn't want to abandon that yet.</p>
<p>"Do you like strawberries, Heracles?" Jack asked, snapping the God out of his daze.</p>
<p>"Yeah, they're good," Heracles responded back somewhat wistfully, not fully there yet not fully gone off in his own thoughts.</p>
<p>Jack noticed so sharply, a smile adorning his face at the clear confusion and distress surrounding an otherwise joyful expression. Heracles was thinking about their situation, thinking about him, which always seemed to give Jack a sense of warped happiness. Everything felt as though it was falling into place.</p>
<p>Jack picked out a classic strawberry shortcake, boxing up the small cake and taking it with him along with some utensils they could use to eat it with later. He led them further down the road, past the town and down to a large building that could only be called a colosseum. It was the only remotely archaic piece of architecture surrounding the town.</p>
<p>Heracles instantly recognized the style, perking up with intrigue."A colosseum?" he questioned, now trailing behind Jack as he surveyed the building."What's this doing here?"</p>
<p>"I'll explain soon enough," Jack responded, turning around to beckon Heracles inside."C'mon, Heracles. Let's go enjoy our cake."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Heracles nodded along, following him inside and looking around all the more. There were currently two people fighting on the main floor with varying degrees of humans watching in the stands. The numbers weren't large, though. There was plenty of space to sit.</p>
<p>"Shall we head up?" Jack asked, arm stretched outward to let Heracles take the lead. He placed them towards the middle of the stands. It was a solitary spot with no one nearby enough to hear them.</p>
<p>Jack set down the cake between the two of them, opening up the box for Heracles to see. It was a splendid little creation with plenty of cream and strawberries to make a person salivate. This cake was quite the interesting treat for such an occasion. To eat such a sweet delight while two people fought to kill one another in front of them may seem either comedic or disturbing.</p>
<p>"Here you go." Jack cut Heracles a slice, ripping apart some of the box to serve as a plate which he offered to the God along with a fork far to small for hands his size."This isn't the most gentlemanly display, but I feel it suits the situation. My apologizes for not preparing better."</p>
<p>Heracles chuckled at that. It was truly comedic for someone like Jack, the very person that beat him through careful planning, to act so careless. He couldn't tell if that was planned or not either and couldn't bother much to care.</p>
<p>He took the cake gratefully regardless."Thanks."</p>
<p>He could've just eaten the whole thing in one bite, if he really tried, but decided take a nicer approach and use the fork offered. Cutting a small piece and taking a bite, Jack watched him eat with an open expression and slightly lowered monocle. Instantly, he noticed his small gamble had payed off. He didn't know how he knew Heracles would enjoy lighter sweets like this, but he was happy he figured such.</p>
<p>"This is super good!" Heracles praised, eyes sparkling as he eagerly took another bite with just as much joy as the first. The color surrounding him was beautiful.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you like it," Jack responded, now safe to take a bite out of his own smaller piece. Really, the cake was for Heracles, not him.</p>
<p>Heracles turned to him and gave him the biggest smile, cheeks slightly chubby as he was still chewing. <em>Really, such a precious person</em>, Jack couldn't help but muse.</p>
<p>"Please eat as much as you would like," Jack continued."I bought this cake for you, so I would be happy if you enjoyed it with me."</p>
<p>Heracles swallowed thickly before responding."Of course!" He moved back to serve himself another piece greedily."By the way, why did you decide you wanted to eat here? I was curious."</p>
<p>"Why here, you say?" Jack looked off at the two men fighting below them, a somewhat wistful look on his face."Heracles, have you ever thought about how those warriors who've died in battle feel waking up to this? I know, in the past, there was a tale passed down that warriors who died in battle would reach Valhalla. So to wake up here, being told you must die again to reach that place, how must that feel? What must those people do to validate themselves and what they believe in?"</p>
<p>Heracles blinked, eyes widening as he realized where Jack was going with this."Don't tell me...the warriors who fight here are fighting to die?!"</p>
<p>"It's either this or to seek someone out who is willing to battle you," Jack explained."There's become lots of systems like this all over this afterlife. The people living here are still human. They hurt one another, hurt themselves, get drunk, get angry, and ultimately die once again the way they have died before. Not everyone here can live a fulfilling life as intended. There's even people here who become enslaved to others from the moment they arrive because of their innate hatred of humanity. I wouldn't be surprised if that other God, Poseidon, was one of those people."</p>
<p>"Poseidon?" Heracles questioned, brow furrowing as a conflicting set of emotions moved throughout his heart.</p>
<p>"He <em>is</em> a God, though, so I assume he wont have much trouble breaking free." Jack looked over to Heracles, liking the happiness that had previously adorned it much better than this look. Still, he had to continue."What will you do, Heracles? Will you find your brother? Attempt to stop people from seeking death? In this life, what is the justice you seek?"</p>
<p>"The justice I seek..."</p>
<p>Heracles had unwavering faith in humanity. He knew of the vile things people did and didn't condone them, yet he still loved humanity. He still fought for humanity. So what was there to say in the afterlife? Where did the line between what he desired and what others desired stop and begin? To Heracles, the answer was much simpler than one may imagine.</p>
<p>"Nothing's changed."</p>
<p>That was just the type of person he was.</p>
<p>"People who do wrong must be brought to justice. Those who chase after their dreams should continuing doing such. I cannot stop them if they seek death in battle. If their choices don't harm others, then I see no point in stopping them from pursuing their desires. This world..." And Heracles paused there, turning to Jack to watch him with gentle eyes. He smiled."Is still a wonderful place!"</p>
<p>A gleeful smile grew around Jack's face, his eyes crinkling and lips curling in a way that made Heracles' own heart soar. They both, in that moment, had reached the pinnacle of their relationship. It was love, nothing more certain than that. A strange love which formed in a strange way and grew properly into something which bloomed beautifully. Delicate, yet powerful like a moonlit night.</p>
<p>Let's call it definite.</p>
<p>"It seems you still see to amaze me, Heracles," Jack spoke to him."Everything about you makes me feel as if I have fallen in love all over again."</p>
<p>Heracles chuckled lightly at his words, feeling sheepish, until the total of his words caught up to him."Love...?" he questioned, not as shocked as he should be."Are you in love with me?"</p>
<p>"And you're not as well?" Jack raised a brow at him. As expected, he couldn't wait any longer.</p>
<p>Heracles paused there, thoughts now racing through what happened the past couple hours. Everything. Every little thing."Eh...? Seriously?! Why didn't you say anything sooner?!"</p>
<p>Heracles had never been so embarrassed before. He didn't think he would be <em>that</em> dull-headed.</p>
<p>Jack laughed, smile on his face that just felt like he was pitying him."It simply wouldn't be gentlemanly of me to openly express such feelings without being certain of your own, wouldn't you say? I wanted to properly woo you like a true gentleman."</p>
<p>"Such weird ideals," Heracles laughed back at him."Sorry for being so late on the uptake! This is, well..." He got bashful as he spoke his next few words."...My first time really falling in love with someone."</p>
<p>"No worries. You have nothing to apologize for," Jack responded, moving closer to him."This is a first for me as well." He took one of Heracles' hands in his own, kissing the top of it chastely."Please treat me well from here on, Heracles."</p>
<p>Heracles' whole body jittered in response."Same here, Jack!"</p>
<p>He hand was instantly abandoned as Heracles let go and instead gave Jack a huge hug. It was just as suffocating as the first, yet made Jack happy all the same.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah, so this was what real love feels like.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How wonderful.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gay for justice</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>